50 shades of frost
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Elsa is in serious need of advice with handling her powers and she turns to the only one she knows who has powers like her own, Mr. Frost. Yet during their meeting she learns that they have more in commmon than just their powers


**So this story is just following and continuing the 50 shades of grey trailer with Elsa and Jack, not the book or the movie although some idea may be taken from them, just a trail, might continue, reviews**

"So what was he like?"

"He was... polite, intense, smart... very intimidating" I said, relating the story of my meeting with Jack Frost to Anna, I had gone for a meeting with him because you're powers were so similar and the Guardians had suggested it. I remembered back to the event that was so clear in my mind, he was so clear in my mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"So tell me about yourself." I said, meeting his piercing eyes. "Nothing much to tell." he said in his calm controlling voice, sitting across from me, beside the lighted fire. "How about you, I'd like to know more about you."_

 _"There's really not much to know about me, I'm an open book." I laughed because it was true "I mean, look at me."_

 _"I Am." he replied and I looked back up at him through my lashes, into his smouldering gaze._

 _ **End flashback**_

Even the memory of the event made me shiver with anticipation. His personality oozed sex and power. "So is that it, what didn't talk about, come on Elise give me something." Anna smiled, her eyes glowing with curiosity

"Nothing really happened, his castle was scary. It was all glass and modern, like the _ houses.

Anna sighed "Uggg Elise, I don't want to know about his house, I want to know about him, is he as hot as everyone says, did he try anything, Do you think you could you know hook me up." I laughed at the absurdness of Anna dating Jack.

"Mr. Frost was just that, he hardly answered any of my questions and instead just asked about me." I stood, talking towards the window we sat beside, looking out on my kingdom.

"Fine..." she said begrudgingly "So, Olaf has asked me to ask you about the ongoing ice storm in Newgrah, they conditions are getting worst and the people are greatly suffering." I turned back to the window to hind my expression.

"That's... awful, I guess the only thing we can do is give more food supplies." I said, digging my nails into my palm. "But Elsa, can't you do something, I mean your power." I cut her off. "My power is not something to be medalled with… it's not something I can help, I don't know if I can change natural weather and if I tried there's the risk of something happening…." I trailed off, the lie came easily, I had been saying it enough it was almost too easy.

"But…" "I'm tired." I walked towards her, kissing her on the cheek "I'm going to retire to my chambers, would you have the servants I'm not hungry." I said, getting to the door and walking out.

I let out a sign when I got out of there, and walked to my room. I didn't dare say in the room that I had as a child; I would never enter that prison again. Of course I didn't blame my parents for what they did, I was dangerous at that age but it still wasn't the best thing they could have done. I was terrified of my powers, still am.

I reached my room. It had a pale blue interior with small white and sliver decorations. I slumped on my bed and buried my head in the pillow. Today didn't go as I'd planned. It didn't go bad but I had wanted something else to happen.

I had gone to Mr. Frost's house with my intention clear in my head but as soon as I met him, met his eyes, I had lost all sense.

The true reason I went to Frost's house was not because the Guardians had suggested it, it was because his power was close to mine and maybe… I still couldn't control it, the ice storm was mind. The idea of people hurting because of me was horrifying, I couldn't bare it.

Jack Frost unnerved me, I didn't want to go to see him, but I had no choice. I was desperate. I didn't know how I was doing it but I was cause in the weather. I could see Newgrah in my mind's eye, in an aerial view, like I was the storm.

I groaned into the pillow, I needed Frost's help but as soon as I was there I got side tracked. He side tracked me, when I was with him I could think of nothing else but him. I could still hear him voice.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _To what do you owe your success over your power and your rise in guardians?" I felt like I was been very formal, but I couldn't think so I just blurted out one of the questions I had practiced._

 _"_ _I exercise control in all things, Elsa." I smiled_

 _"_ _It must be really boring." He looked at me with those eyes and I felt like I was melting_

 ** _End flashback_**

I breathed in trying to control the yearning between my legs. I turned back around and faced the ceiling, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes. My breath made snowflakes appear above my head, swirling around each other, glistening in the light for the window.

It was 10 o'clock, time from an early bed. I stripped out of my dress and slipped into bed in my bra and panties, pulling my hair into a messy bun.

The light turn of as I sent a gush of wind to flick the switch. I stared into the darkness, before turning over and closing my eyes to fall asleep, still thinking of him.

A knock sounded at my door and I sat up, I had been awake for an hour but I never got up unless I had to. "Come in." I said and the door opened. My maid new, Lisa came in holding a sliver breakfast tray.

"Good morning miss." She said bowing her head. "Hello, Lisa." I was still taken back by their formality to me. "How are you this morning mam?" she said stepping and bring the tray over to my bed, placing it on my lap.

"Good." Lie "And yourself." I replied with a smile trying to make her more comfortable "Yes good mam, thank you… mam." She stammered the last mam as if remembering. "Elsa is fine; honestly I'm not a 50 year old woman." I said smiling again.

She smiled back and then bowed her head "Yes m...Elsa." and she walked out of the room, still with her head down. It was little they were uneasy of me, scared of me. Which I guess they were. I didn't like it; I didn't want to be fear.

I just wanted to be an okay ruler. I took the tip off the breakfast dish, my usual breakfast. Fresh fruit, granola and yoghurt. Yum, I was still mazing at the kitchens amazing cooking, everything was fresh and delicious. Topped off with my must have morning cappuccino

I dug in, savouring the taste, god I loved food.

An hour later I was dressed in a white maxi dress that floated just above my feet and faded into lilac and it continued up my bodice. Today was council day, meeting after meeting and I wanted to be in something comfortable but powerful. Around my neck was a large sliver shawl that had been given to me as a present. It was made up of hundreds of tiny metal snowflakes that flowed down my shoulders and curled around my waist in a belt

I loved it, it was beautiful but yet had a strong old about it. I meet Anna down in the library, reading. I poked my head in the doorway, "Morning" I said and continued walking to the council hall.

Then room was big, but filled up mainly by a large wooden tale. Large windowed made up of one wall, it was attempt to make the room seem friendly and welcoming, but still I hated this room. I sat in my chair that was top of the table. Anna came in a few minutes later. "Ready?" she said, I knew she was referencing to the long meeting we had in front of us.

"Not at all, but I guess it has to be done." I signed. The member of the council streamed in, exactly on time 11 o'clock. The council was made up of representatives of the different regions in Arindale as well as some of the nobles and my member ie Olaf and Christoph because he knew what it was like to one of the people, they trusted him and he was the peoples represented. Handy he was also my brother in law.

Anna and Christoph had gotten married 2 months and after a 2 week honeymoon they had returned to normal life, It was quite funny, they we still all over each other, winking and looking in council meeting and in formal dinner not to mention the notices that were supposed to be coming from their bedroom every night. Thank God our bedrooms weren't next to each other.

"Good morning council members, shall we begin." I said standing and receiving a stack of papers on a small table beside m chair.

"Antony, why don't you start?" I said and sat back down. "Well first matter of business, the ice trade is going better than we could have hoped." I sat back for a long meeting.

After 2 hours we had finished and I could still hear Antony's voice in my head. Fish quote, taxes, ice storm. That fucking ice storms what the hell was I going to do about that. I needed to see Frost again. I needed to sort this thing out, but I couldn't get distracted again. His voice, his face, his lips all went through my mind; I lingered on his lips….

Snap out of it Elsa, you are a queen you have a kingdom to run, a kingdom may I add that is suffering because of your power. I needed to see Frost AND NOT GET SIDETRACKED!

"Miss." Said a voice behind me. I turned to face the servant. "There's a man waiting for you in the dining area. He says his name is Jack Frost" my breathing stopped, could this have really happed, maybe he can read minds as well as control ice.

"Miss…." Said the servant again and I realised I had been frozen. "Emm yes, I'll be right there." She left and I rushed over the window, my hair looked ok, it was down with a small plate tying back the front part, minimal make up, after all I thought I was just going to a council meeting, I wasn't expecting him. I looked fine. Why the hell was I fusing over a simple boy?

I stood straighter, I was queen of Arindale, I could be confident and poised like I was to any other person, but he wasn't any other person.

I pushed open the door to the dining room. His strong form was standing in front of the large picture of my mother and father that hung in the middle of the table. His white hair glistened in the light from the window and he had in his hand his usual staff. "Frost." I said in a timid voice.

He turned to face me and I caught my breath as I saw his beautiful face. His skin pale, his sharp jaw and cheekbones and his sliver eyes staring into mine. "Hello Elsa." He said his face breaking into a breath taking smile.

Why is he in Arendelle? Why is he here? "Are you in Arendelle on business?" I ask, gulping down my anxiety and trying to calm my nerves. A little voice in my head is whispering. "He's here to see you, he wants you." But no that ridiculous is it

"I had business in the mountains and while I was here I thought I'd come here to discuss the combination treaty." He said setting a briefcase down on the large dining table.

"I'll send for some coffee or tea shall I." I said, send a gust of swirling ice to ring the bell by the door, sending for a servant. "Coffee for me, black and strong."

Just like you I mentally said. It was strange, his appearance defiantly wasn't dark. He was white hair and lightening blue eyes, but his demeanour was. He oozed mystery and dangerous excitement.

Lisa appeared in the doorway. "You called mam." "Yes Lisa thank you, could we order some black strong coffee and a cappuccino." Her eyes caught on the amazing man standing just behind me. "Yes...s mam." She said backing out of the door. "Oh and Lisa, its Elsa." "Yes Elsa, sorry Elsa."

She closes the door and we were left alone. I look back at him and the intensity of his looks if nearly unbearable. "….So... the combination agreement." I said changing the subject to anything really.

"Yes." He clears this throat "I feel like that some lines need to revises."

"Like what." I said walking towards him and sitting in the chair next to him, a daring move but I wanted to be closer to him. "Well…" he said sitting in the chair next to mind.

"What would happen the in instance a unit attacked the country but not yours and didn't have any threat to you?" He said, softer now that we were so close. We sat on an angle to each other.

"Well that's what the treaty does, it's so if a someone or a group of people attack either one of us, the other will do all it can to prevent, stop or help the other." Why was he asking me this he knew this?

"So what if, you did something to harm me, or my people, what would be the grounds on that." He learned in closer. I bit my lip thinking. "The treaty prevents either one of use attacking the other, instead a council would be help, the matter would be discussed and if the act was serious enough a sum of money would have to be paid, also why am I always the bad one."

"Out of the two of us, you are defiantly not the bad one." He said with a hint of something I couldn't name in his eyes, danger? Lust?

"Why is that, you barely know me, I barely know you." I said in a whisper. "That's probably a good thing." And he pulled away quick as a knock came to the door. Lisa entered, carrying a tray of teacups and a teapot.

"Just set it down over here." I said to Lisa, mentally shaking myself. I had so wanted to kiss him, to lean in and feel his lips against mine, his hand curling in my hair. I had never actually kissed anyone, well in my defence I had been locked up for the first years of my life and well I had really gotten a chance to do anything since with the whole becoming a monster ice queen, then saving the land and finally being queen.

But why did he pull away, he started it and then pulled away, a spilt second before Lisa entered. Lisa bowed her head and left silently, closing the door behind her. We were left alone to our coffee again. I grabbed for my cup, putting it up to my lips and taking comfort in the warmth.

"So I hope that clears up all your queries." I said sitting back, it was a silent challenge, if he wanted me; he had to come and get me. I lifted an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I think so." He said with a smile. We sit in silence for a bit. "So what do you do in your spare time." Where did this come from that was such a random question and had NOTHING to do with the reason he was supposed to be here.

"OH Emm… books, I like reading." I said taken off guard. "We have an amazing library; basically all I did was read during my childhood, it was a way of escaping from my life and going into the amazing world of the characters."

"I didn't have much of a childhood." He said, "I'd love to see your library, I don't particularly read myself but I'd love to start." That was so flirting was Jack Frost flirting with me?

"Yea, sure." I said getting, we had both already finished our coffee and he followed as I walked of the door. He walked so he was astride me ad we continued down the corridor. I turned to smiled at him and felt myself fall forward, my shoe catching on the start of a carpet.

"Shit Elsa." Frost cries, tugging my hand back so I don't land flat on my face. His grip is so tight that I'm yanked backwards falling into his chest. His arms go round my waist and my back is pressed so his chest, he towers over m and I feel tiny in his around, protected. I've never had to feel that way I've always protected myself, but it felt so good not to worry.

I turn around slowly to face him. His hands on the flat of my back, my chest against him.

"Are you okay?" he asks. One hand says on my back and the other comes up to pull a strand of hair out of my face. His fingers linger on my cheek and jaw line before leaving my face. I desperately want him to kiss me.

Kiss me, I try to say it telepathically but to no avail. Damn it kiss me.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and gives me a small shake of his head as if in answer to my silent question. When he opens his eyes again, it's with some new purpose, a steely resolve he pulls away.

"yes." The one word is quite and unsteady. My legs are about to turn to jelly. "Emm… the library…" my thoughts a muddled and slow. I stumbled forwards and started walking. His hand rested on my back to steady me and then let it slip away.

We waited side by side for the elevator. The numbers slowly climbed to our floor. We stepped inside the enclosed pace. The doors slipped closed. The tension grew and then grew some more. I looked over at him and caught his eye. We smiled awkwardly and look away. The flash of a fantasy of Jack pushing me against the small metal wall. Pushing y body against his and attacking my lip in a passionate kiss.

I looked at him again through the side of my eye, trying not to let him see me. But I caught his eye again. I blushed being caught and bit my lip but his gaze held lust and want, the same think I could imagine that was reflected in my eyes. The doors opened and We jumped, the tension breaking. We stepped out.

"What is it about elevators" he said and I smiled, I knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
